Passed Blood
by JinoLee
Summary: Kadang, ada kesalahan yang tak terlupakan bukan? Suatu hari nanti, kita akan menemukan dimana kita harus membayar kesalahan itu… / "Darah harus dibayar dengan darah, Kyuhyun-ah.." / A Kyumin horror fanfiction / Friday Night / happy review minna-san :D


**Passed Blood**

Kyumin_ Horror_ Fanfiction  
PG – 13

.

.

Kadang, ada kesalahan yang tak terlupakan bukan? Suatu hari nanti, kita akan menemukan dimana kita harus membayar kesalahan itu…

.

.

"Selamat tahun baru!"

"Belum waktunya, bodoh!"

"Kalau begitu, selamat menunggu tahun baru!"

"Ya, semoga Tuhan memberkati nanti"

Keramaian terlihat di club itu. Ya, hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi dunia akan menyapa tahun baru yang akan datang. 11:56 malam.

4 menit lagi.

Kyuhyun mendesah melihat jam tangan digital yang bertengger di tangannya, di tengah keramaian yang mewarnai ruangan ini ia hanya bisa terdiam. Perasaan tidak enak menghinggapi hati kecilnya sejak tadi.

"Ya, Kyuhun! Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu? Sebentar lagi tahun baru tahu!" teriak Hyukjae,namja berambut pirang pucat sambil memukul ringan bahu Kyuhyun.

"Iya, kau terlihat..gelisah dan gerah. Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya namja dengan tulang pipi yang menonjol, Kim Ryewook. Mengambil ruang duduk yang tersedia di samping Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Mungkin aku hanya lelah" kata Kyuhyun berbohong. Ia sendiri tahu jelas, apa yang dkatakan dua temannya ini memang benar adanya.

Wajah kusut, gerak – gerik tubuh seperti tidak nyaman, dan rasa cemas yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh dirinya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lagi, kembali mengangkat lengannya untuk melihat jam dan..

**BAAAAAANG!**

"Akhirnya saat – saat yang ditunggu! selamat tahun baru, semuanya! Dan mari kita mulai inti pestanya!"  
Teriak sang MC di panggung club itu, dan sontak keramaian pun meningkat. Membawa seluruh jiwa ke dalam hiruk pikuk pesta meriah yang tak bisa ditolak oleh siapapun.

Inilah dia, 1 Januari.

Kyuhyun merasakan hawa tidak enak itu kembali mendesir. Segera ia mengambil gelas wine nya dan meminum nya dengan sekali teguk. Mungkin dapat menghilangkan perasaan tak enak ini, pikirnya.

"Wah, ternyata kau ini berpesta dalam diam ya? Dasar!" Hyukjae yang sudah setengah mabuk tertawa menunjuk pada Kyuhyun yang terus menuang dan meneguk wine di gelasnya.

"1 Januari, kami datang, dunia baru!" Hyukjae segera berlari menuju lantai dansa. Disana ia melompat girang dan berteriak tidak jelas. Kyuhyun yang mulai terbawa nuansa wine hanya bisa tertawa ringan bersama Ryewook melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"_Tahun baru merupakan hari dimana aku berulang tahun, Kyu.."_

Kyuhyun tersentak, dalam sekejab, waktu terasa begitu lambat. Dimana sosok itu melintasi Kyuhyun. Rambut hitam itu,dan kemeja merah muda nya. Senyum kecil terurai di bibir tipisnya. Sosok yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terenyuh. Segera Ia berdiri dan mulai mengedarkan pandangannya. Tempat ini begitu ramai. Iris matanya tak henti mencari sosok itu.

Dan itu dia.

"Kyu? Kau mau kemana?" panggil Ryewook saat Kyuhyun menyambar kunci mobilnya dan buru – buru pergi menuju pintu keluar.

"mau kemana dia?" Hyukjae menghampiri Ryewook begitu melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berlari keluar.  
"entahlah. Eh? Rasanya dia mengejar seseorang tadi" pekik Ryewook. Mereka hanya bisa menatap heran pada Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menghilang di tengah keramaian yang menggila itu.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Mengatur nafas setelah Ia nekat menerobos lautan manusia didalam. Namun segera menegakkan badannya kembali dan mencari sosok yang Ia kejar.

Nihil. Baru lolos dari keramaian di dalam, Ia harus berhadapan dengan keramaian diluar. Semua orang sedang menikmati datangnya tahun baru di kota Seoul ini.

Kyuhyun bergegas memacu mobil sport hitamnya. Mungkin akan lebih mudah untuk mencari sosok pemuda itu.

Sungmin.

Lee Sungmin.

* * *

Sungmin merupakan Kekasihnya terdahulu. Kyuhyun tidak keberatan meski mereka sesama lelaki. Saat itu mereka masihlah seorang mahasiswa di salah satu kampus ternama di Seoul. Seperti halnya pasangan lain, mereka, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Saling mencintai dan saling melengkapi.

Kyuhyun akui Ia sangat bahagia. Dengan Sungmin di sisinya. Sungmin merupakan pemuda yang tergolong feminin untuk ukuran lelaki. Wajahnya manis. Badannya montok. Dan bibir plump nya terbentuk dengan sempurna.

Sungmin selalu ada disisinya, Ia begitu baik dan menyayangi Kyuhyun. Sampai 2 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan, Disitulah takdir mulai bermain.

Sungmin merupakan anak dari pengusaha sukses di Seoul, dan Sungmin merupakan anak yang patuh. Ia mau tak mau harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun selama satu tahun demi mengurus cabang perusahaan ayahnya yang berada di Jepang.

Satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, Kyuhyun terus menunggu. Hingga iblis datang menggodanya untuk melakukan pengkhianatan. Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih orang lain untuk melampiaskan rasa rindunya pada Sungmin. Tanpa Ia sadari dirinya tenggelam kedalam hubungannya dengan perempuan bernama Victoria.

Dan satu tahun berlalu, Sungmin akhirnya bisa melangkahnkan kakinya ke Seoul. Ia kembali.

1 Januari 1 tahun yang lalu.

Dengan rasa berharap yang membucah dalam hatinya. Ia ingin segera bertemu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun-nya yang ia rindukan selama ini.

Tapi seperti peraturan dalam permainan takdir, Sungmin melihatnya. Kyuhyun dan perempuan itu,  
Memadu kasih dihadapan Sungmin dan hatinya yang terkoyak.

Pertengkaran besar pun tak bisa dihindari. Hingga berakhir dengan Sungmin yang ditinggalkan begitu saja di samping jalanan oleh Kyuhyun.

* * *

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya, gema dentang jam kota yang besar menyadarkannya dari memori dirinya dengan Sungmin yang kembali muncul.  
Setelah pertengkaran itu ia tidak dapat menemukan Sungmin. Sungmin menghilang begitu saja, sama sekali tak ada kabar tentangnya.

.

Kyuhyun segera menginjak rem mobilnya dengan paksa. Itu dia! Sungmin berdiri tersenyum kepadanya di samping jam besar di taman kota. Kyuhyun tidak dapat bersuara, Ia berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kyuhyun.."

"kau tahu Min,aku..aku terus menyesal selama ini. Aku ingin sekali meminta maaf, tapi kau menghilang! Dan aku cukup tertekan!"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang mengendarai mobil, Kyuhyun mengatakan betapa menyesalnya Ia saat itu.

"aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku tidak berselingkuh dan menjadi anak baik..aku sungguh menyesal, kalau saja aku—"

Mobil sport milik Kyuhyun tiba – tiba saja berhenti. Kyuhyun menurunkan kaca jendelanya dan menyembulkan kepalanya keluar untuk melihat keadaan ban nya. Tidak ada yang bocor.

Kyuhyun pun beranjak turun, sekali lagi melihat keadaan semua ban. Mendesah kesal, lalu menuju kap mobil dan membukannya.  
aneh, sama sekali tidak ada yang salah di mobil ini.

Kyuhyun kembali masuk kedalam mobil.  
"ini aneh Min, tidak ada yang salah dengan mobil ini, tapi tiba – tiba berhenti"

Namun segere menyadari Sungmin yang sedari tadi tertunduk.  
"Min?" panggil Kyuhyun.  
"Kyuhyun-ah..kau ingat tempat ini?" Tanya Sungmin masih menunduk.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Ah,rupanya jalan ini. Tempat dimana Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin di tengah pertengkaran hebat itu.

"aku…benar – benar minta maaf" Kata Kyuhyun penuh sesal, Ia segera menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Dan Sungmin pun membalas genggamannya dengan sedikit bergetar.

Hening sesaat. Kyuhyun berniat membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara kembali namun mengernyit merasakan ada bau amis,seperti bau…_darah._

Kyuhyun membelakkan matanya tidak percaya. Kemeja merah muda Sungmin berubah menjadi merah. Seperti terkena darah. Ya, itu memang darah, dan bau amis itu pun makin menyeruak.  
"Su—Sungmin" Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan genggamannya pada Sungmin, tapi Sungmin terus menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"kau tahu Kyuhyun-ah..tepat setelah kau meninggalkanku, orang – orang biadab itu datang. Mereka mengotori tubuhku..aku diperkosa,dan mereka hanya tertawa saat menganiyaya tubuhku!" seru Sungmin dengan marah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa kembali terkejut.

"apa?"  
"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Kyuhyun-ah? Kenapa..aku harus mati disini! Aku tidak mau mati! Kenapa Kyuhyun-ah?" Sungmin masih saja menunduk, namun Kyuhyun dapat melihat air mata Sungmin yang terus menetes. Tunggu dulu… _mati?_

"apa maksudmu Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mulai panik, perasaan tidak enak itu kembali muncul.

Dan Sungmin pun mengangkat kepalanya.  
"Hah!"

Kyuhyun bagaikan membeku. Tulang pipi sebelah kiri wajah Sungmin bagaikan remuk. Darah mengalir hampir membasahi seluruh wajahnya. Dan terlihat luka sayatan di sekitar bibirnya.

"mereka membunuhku Kyuhyun-ah…setelah memperkosaku mereka menabrakku dengan mobil mereka. Mereka tertawa setelah membunuhku!"

Darah bagaikan berhenti mengalir di seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun. Kini mulai terlihat wujud Sungmin yang asli. Lengannya pun penuh dengan luka sayatan. Dipenuhi dengan darah yang terus keluar.

Kyuhyun berteriak sekencang mungkin. Dan langsung mendorong Sungmin dengan keras. Hingga Sungmin jatuh tersungkur keluar mobil.

Kyuhyun melotot melihat Sungmin yang berusaha bangkit namun tidak bisa. Terdengar suara tulang yang remuk. Sehingga Sungmin merangkak menyeret tubuhnya berusaha menggapai Kyuhyun.

"kau membunuhku Kyuhyun-ah..kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau begitu jahat? Aku belum mau mati…" suara Sungmin terdengar parau, melambai – lambai untuk mencapai tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berusaha menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Mengumpat dan akhirnya mobilnya mau menyala. Dengan panik Kyuhyun menginjak gas. Meninggalkan Sungmin dibelakang sana.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli, Ia terus menginjak gas tak berniat untuk berhenti. Sungguh, Ia tidak tahu kalau Sungmin mengalami kejadian itu. Ia benar – benar tidak tahu.

Setelah dirasa jauh, Kyuhyun pun menghentikan mobilnya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali. Dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada _stir_ mobil.

Kyuhyun hampir gila. Rasa bersalah tak henti menggerogoti hatinya. Ia benar – benar menyesal.

Kyuhyun tiada hentinya mengucapkan kata 'maaf'  
Namun Kyuhyun segera mengangkat wajahnya kembali.

_srek… srek… srek…_

Dari kaca spion, Kyuhyun dapat melihat, Sungmin yang merangkak di belakang mobilnya. Dengan terburu – buru Kyuhyun berusaha menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Tapi tidak mau menyala juga. Kenapa ini?

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tangan pucat berlumuran darah itu kini memengan lengannya.  
Kyuhyun pun menoleh dengan gemetar. Sungmin yang berlumuran darah duduk di sebelahnya, tersenyum dengan senyuman yang terlihat mengerikan dimata Kyuhyun.

"darah harus dibayar dengan darah,Kyuhyun-ah…"

.

* * *

"kenapa ini harus terjadi, Hyukkie?" Ryewook menangis disamping Hyukjae, mereka berdua sama –sama berbalut pakaian dengan warna yang senada.

Hitam.

Terlihat Marga 'Cho' yang tercetak tebal diatas timah keemasan di pagar rumah mewah itu. Suasana duka menyelimuti, dengan orang – orang yang datang bergantian menggunakan pakaian serba hitam.

Hyukjae hanya menatap nanar pada suasana didepan matanya ini.

"Kudengar tuan muda Cho mengalami kecelakaan yang parah"  
"bahkan jasadnya sampai hampir tidak dikenali…"  
"benar – benar malang. Padahal dia pewaris yang bisa dipercaya"

Ryewook makin tidak bisa menahan air matanya, begitu juga Hyukjae. Namun Ryewook tiba – tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Hyukkie…aku ingat, orang yang Kyuhyun kejar saat tahun baru itu.."

Hyukjae segera memandang Ryewook. "siapa?"

"itu…Sungmin" segera Ryewook menutup mulutnya "astaga…"

"kau bercada Wookie? Sungmin kan sudah…" sergah Hyukjae tidak percaya. "apa kau memberi tahu Kyuhyun kalau Sungmin sudah meninggal?"

Ryewook menggelengkan kepalanya. "tidak..seperti yang dikatakan keluarga Sungmin...aku tidak boleh memberi tahukan pada siapapun kalau Sungmin sudah meninggal"

"I—ini tidak mungkin" kata Ryewook dengan terkejut.  
"apa mungkin Sungmin…" Ryewook menatap Hyukjae, mereka hanya bisa saling menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"darah harus dibayar dengan darah, Wookie…Sungmin memang kembali"

Dan upacara penghormatan itu pun berakhir dengan api lilin di hadapan foto Kyuhyun yang mati perlahan.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**A/N : selamat malam Jum'at semuanya XD maaf saya nulis fic horror kayak begini. Lagi stress (?) ya, saya akan sangat senang dengan orang yang mau meninggalkan jejaknya. :D /hugs/ kamshamida yang mau me-review ya T^T**


End file.
